Content based image retrieval (CIBR) is a technique that involves retrieving images from a database based on the content of the image rather than the associated metadata. Generally, there has been a recent rise in interest in this methodology, due to the shortcomings of searching by metadata. Metadata is information such as keywords and tags for searchable items. Metadata searching can be unreliable and is prone to human error in using various image descriptors. Thus, image searching by content rather than descriptors can return more favorable and relevant results for the searcher.
Currently, CIBR is typically achieved using an analysis of the colors, sizes, shapes, and textures belonging to a query image. These reference points are then measured as a distance from one another and these distance factors are compared to and indexed relative to other known images (typically from a database). There are still a number of shortcomings with this method of searching as the technology is constantly evolving.
For example, current CIBR based searching is still quite limited in the functions it can perform. Often, the image results will contain images with similar visual patterns/colors but be associated with a completely separate object or class of objects. This method of searching also does not permit for third party contact or solicitations or further subsequent up selling or promotional opportunities. The present invention meets and exceeds all these objectives by using an image based search engine with a third party human input.
Review of Related Technology:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,520,897 pertains to collecting object information derived from object images. Search terms are derived automatically from images captured by a camera equipped cell phone, PDA, or other image capturing device, submitted to a search engine to obtain information of interest, and at least a portion of the resulting information is transmitted back locally to, or nearby, the device that captured the image.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,421,872 pertains to an image based inquiry system for use with mobile telephones with integrated cameras. An increasing number of mobile telephones and computers are being equipped with a camera. Thus, instead of simple text strings, it is also possible to send images as queries to search engines or databases. Moreover, advances in image recognition allow a greater degree of automated recognition of objects, strings of letters, or symbols in digital images. This makes it possible to convert the graphical information into a symbolic format, for example, plain text, in order to then access information about the object shown.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,315,423 pertains to techniques for providing information in an image-based information retrieval system. An image including an object is received from a mobile device over a network of computer. The object included the image is matched with a stored representation of the object. Information related to the object is identified based on an association between the identified information and the stored representation of the object. Presentation, over the network of computers on the mobile device, of the identified information is enabled.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,734,729 pertains to a method, system, and apparatus for allowing users to readily obtain information associated with a selected item from a remote location. More specifically, a user at the location of the first entity operates a portable imaging device to capture an image of identifying data, such as a barcode, that identifies a selected item. The captured image is then communicated to a server operated by a second entity that is different than the first entity to obtain item information (e.g., price, availability, etc.) associated with the selected item. The item information is communicated back to the portable imaging device for display to the user while the user remains at the location of the first entity. In other embodiments, the information extracted from the captured image may also be used to forecast future purchasing activity for the selected item.
Various devices are known in the art. However, their structure and means of operation are substantially different from the present disclosure. The other known image searching tools all are primarily computer based. The technology involving computer vision doesn't currently allow for the identification of many articles of manufacture. As such, misidentification and retrieval of unreliable results is a commonplace. The current invention provides for image based searching with a human element to circumvent these shortcomings. Thus, the other inventions fail to solve all the problems taught by the present disclosure. At least one embodiment of this invention is presented in the drawings below and will be described in more detail herein.